The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to ostomy ports and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a gas release mechanism for an ostomy port.
Controlling gas (flatulation) releasing in an ostomy port is generally desirable for preventing possible risk and/or discomfort to a user of the port resulting from accumulation of intestinal flatus. Embarrassment and/or discomfort may additionally result from unintended releasing of flatus in an undesirable manner to the port's user. Some methods used in the art attempt to solve the problem by including mechanisms in colostomy bags which are attached to the ostomy port, while others include gas release mechanisms in the ports.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0275410 relates to “a colostomy bag with a vent and a method for venting gas collected in the colostomy bag. A dual vent and cap assembly attached to a colostomy bag vents gas trapped in the bag either continuously or as periodically desired by a user. A method for venting gas collected in the colostomy bag provides that replacement and/or cleaning of the colostomy bag is reduced. Also, a method of using a disposable sleeve in combination with a clip may be used to hygienically clean the colostomy bag.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,390 relates to “a continent ostomy port device has a face plate defining an aperture alignable with the opening of a stoma in the user's body and a closure adjacent to the aperture is adapted to permit covering and uncovering of the aperture in the face plate. A catheter extends from one side of the face plate proximally, and one end of the catheter is disposed within the ostomy site when the port device is in use. The catheter has continuous exterior and interior side walls, the latter defining a major lumen and is sized and shaped for non-surgical insertion through a stoma to a sufficient distance that the presence of the catheter within the stoma provides a barrier which reduces the incidence of prolapse, without the use of extraneous, externally applied materials or additional surgery. A removable cartridge fits snugly and slideably within the major lumen of the catheter of the device so as to prevent inadvertent escape of body waste material from the stoma when the cartridge is in place, without use of an ostomy bag, and to clean the interior side wall of the catheter as the cartridge is pressed into the major lumen. An anti-reflux valve is activated to prevent escape of body waste and deactivated for passage of fluid. Retaining structure is connected to the catheter, and is non-surgically, snugly fittable into the stoma, to cause the port device to be self-retaining in a normal use position within a stoma, without surgery or fixation materials.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,916 to Panebianco et al., describes “An ostomy appliance is disclosed for selectively sealing a stoma. The appliance includes a central elongated relatively rigid tube having inner and outer end portions. A cap is support to the outer end portion of the tube and is adapted to engage the users' skin when the tube is inserted in a stoma. A flexible extendable and collapsible bellows is mounted on the inner end of the tube for sealing the inside of the stoma when the appliance is inserted therein. A flexible rod insertable through the cap and tube for engagement with the bellows extends the bellows to collapse it for insertion in the stoma.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,267; U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,250; US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0106354 A1; U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,500; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,589; U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,052; U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,476 B1; US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0275410 A; U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,224; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,937; U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,890; U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,216; US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0174253; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,974.